The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic installation for x-ray tomographic images, comprising a number of x-ray sources which are capable of being individually sequentially switched-on by means of a control generator, comprising a patient support, comprising an x-ray image intensifier which is surrounded by deflecting coils which are connected with a deflection circuit, connected to the control generator, for the synchronous movement of the electron image in the x-ray image intensifier, comprising a video camera which is aligned with the outlet fluorescent screen of the x-ray image intensifier, comprising image storage means, and comprising a monitor. With this x-ray diagnostic installation one obtains x-ray tomographic images of a specific body layer in which interfering image superimpositions from other body layers are largely suppressed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,082 issued Apr. 10, 1979 such an x-ray diagnostic installation is described in which the synchronous movement of x-ray source and electron image in the x-ray image intensifier, necessary for tomographic images, proceeds by means of the activation of several linearly or circularly arranged x-ray tubes and simultaneous deflection of the electron image of the x-ray image intensifier. In dependence upon the adjusted deflecting amplitude of the electron image in the x-ray image intensifier and upon the geometric dimensions of the x-ray diagnostic installation, only one selected layer is represented in a sharply defined fashion, whereas all others are virtually suppressed due to lack of sharp definition. However, the body part disposed in the non-desired layer planes, in the case of strong x-ray absorption, can produce interfering blurring shadows.